


How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days

by WhippedMeringue



Series: Working Lunches [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Ben Solo Struggles With the Concept of No, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Manipulation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex as a Bargaining Chip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedMeringue/pseuds/WhippedMeringue
Summary: Following a very rude realization that his pretty coworker is engaged, Ben Solo proposes that he will make her break it off with Dr. Dameron in ten days. How, might you ask? The best way possible, obviously. He's going to fuck her nonstop.And how does the pretty coworker feel about this? Ben isn't particularly concerned... at first.Sequel my one-shotOffice Engagement





	How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive. 
> 
> All your comments are wonderful and are helping me churn this story out! Thank you and keep'em cumming! Coming. Whatever.

**TUESDAY**

* * *

Ben Solo has always loved a challenge.

Work, sports, games, puzzles, sex, all of it. He loves hitting a new PR on a lift. He’s always been curious of how many battle royale matches he can play before some shitty fourteen-year-old in Idaho derails his win streak. How many times can he make Evan cum on his kitchen counter without even touching the sales manager’s dick? Challenges make life worth living. Ben wasn’t some competitive asshole; he just wanted to prove himself _to himself._ Blame having an inattentive politician for a mom and an absent pilot father. Han probably spent half of Ben's life in an apartment in Hong Kong. At least that’s what he says when he decides to humor his therapist. And his newest challenge wasn’t any different.

He was going to make the princess drop her bullshit prince in ten days. Well, nine if he counted the day before. 

The day before had been fucking magical. Seriously, he had butterflies in his stomach and a twitch in his cock just thinking about how he pounded her ass across his desk while she screamed his name. It broke his heart to clean the mess of cum and lube off the walnut top. Any guilt he had about her being engaged burned away from the pure heat of her touch. His only regret at that point was not having made his move sooner. Months--years!--he could have been living between her thighs. It was time to give the doctor his eviction notice because Ben was going to be residing there indefinitely.

The doctor wasn’t the real obstacle though. Sure, he was handsome, a vet who did some crazy shit in Afghanistan, and a pediatric surgeon (it all seemed unreal but background checks don’t lie), but Ben had several more decimal points in his bank account, feet on his vertical jump, and probably inches where it counted most, to more than makeup for anything. Besides, he knew that she wanted him too. He was going to be her dark knight.

No, the biggest challenge was the princess in question. Chairman Snoke had sought to bring her into the fold after her stint with California’s ACLU on a case against one of their top competitors. The old man courted her hard, convinced her that going into the belly of the beast was the best way to protect the little guy. And she came in swinging. She never backed down from a fight, always committed to her noble cause, even when her own company was working against her. Even when Ben was trying to push her down. That nobility, the way she would fight him, a fire just licking up underneath the still water of her irises, just made him want her more. But it also meant she was going to worry that leaving her prince in such a fashion, letting the dark knight have his way with her, steal her away to some dark tower, was going to mean she was dishonorable. That she crumbled under him the day before didn’t mean anything. In fact, it meant that whenever he cornered her later in the day, she would have reinforced her defenses. He was going to have to work twice as hard, or alternatively, be twice as cruel.

During a morning meeting with the executive committee, he didn’t hide how hungry he was for her. Sitting off to the side, listening to Snoke discuss sales projections, he was free to drink in her standing form at the back of the room. She was poured into a pair of dark skinny jeans that hugged her hips and ass, and stylish cognac leather heeled boots. The long Chanel rope of pearls she wore above her pink dress shirt made him think about another pearl necklace he was going to give her. He wondered if that was why she subconsciously picked it out. Her hair was in its usual confinement of elastic and a pair of tortoiseshell glasses were resting on her nose like a useless shield. Even though he has seen her hundreds of days with that same too-comfortable intellectual look, it had a newfound allure. Her visible twitching and the constant shifting of her delicious thighs let him know his gaze had an effect on her. Softening her up for later. Tapping at his phone in his lap, he made his first move.

_“My office at 1. Let’s review that agreement.”_

Attached was an appointment invite and he copied both his assistant and hers. She couldn’t say no. No matter how she protested, she would have to come to him. Across the room, her phone buzzed. She looked down to read it and her expression tensed, then flickered his way long enough for him to flash her a predatory grin. _Your sweet ass is mine._

* * *

Two minutes after the hour she took her first intrepid steps into his office, closing the door like she was worried it would collapse before her shameful presence. She lingered by the door, ready to bolt should the Big Bad Wolf decide to attack.

“You’re late, Princess.” He could see the hard swallow her muscles made in response. Either to the admonishment or the pet-name, he wasn’t sure, but it was delicious.

“I think I preferred ‘Matlock.’” The pet-name then. Good. 

“I don’t think you do, Sweetheart,” he purred at her. 

The eye roll. Shit, he always loved it when she made that exasperated expression but now it was like heroin. It let him know that he was under her skin, that he had power over her. He wondered if she could manage it when he was balls deep inside her; if she could be such a little brat when her mouth was full of his cock. “We might as well get this out of the way before we get to work.” She strode across the room, extending her expectant palm. “Give it, Solo.”

She couldn’t possibly have thought it would be that easy. He would teach her not to underestimate him. “I told you I was having it sent to be sized, or did I fuck you so good you forgot?”

The blush on her face didn’t creep: it exploded. Rage, arousal, shame, shock; they were all present on her face. She started sputtering. “How--when did you--you couldn’t have--WHAT?!” 

“Yep. Had it sent to a jeweler friend of mine in New York. Don’t worry, I had Elrik insure it for more than it was worth with DHL. If tragedy befalls it, you’ll still get your money.” His assistant, Elrik had given him a befuddled look when he instructed him to have the ring shipped, but didn’t ask questions. It wasn’t even close to the weirdest errand Ben requested.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Ben! I thought you were joking.” Ben enjoyed her mating display of frantic pacing.

Her confusion was an aphrodisiac, begging to be taken advantage of. He was probably leering at her as he leaned forward onto his elbows. “Why would I joke about that? Did you think I was joking when I said you belonged to me? When I told you I wouldn’t share you anymore?”

Wide eyes darted away, unprepared to match his. She was practically mumbling when she responded. “You’d say anything to get what you wanted, in this case, a quick fuck before I went off the market.”

Rising from the leather throne of his office chair, he slowly circled around his desk, stalking his prey. “That’s where you’re wrong, Princess. You let me have a taste yesterday and I’m already fucking hooked. I need to have you every damn day.”

She stopped pacing to gape at him, then pinched her face in frustration. “You know what, fine: you won. You successfully got in my pants, congratulations! Now that you have unlocked your achievement, let’s get back to reality.”

Oh, she was just precious. Ben leaned back on his desk, hoping the pull of gravity between them would eventually pull her into his lap, into his waiting arms, on to his cock. “You know me better than that. I’m not looking for a win—I need complete dominion. I want all of you.” He let his smile fade, letting her see just how serious he would be if needed. “And I know you want me too.”

“No. Just—just give me back the ring and we’ll pretend this never happened.” She extended her hand and tried to stare him down.

“Sorry, baby, but if you want that ring,” horror bloomed in her eyes, “you’ll be a good girl for me until it gets back.” He ran his tongue over his lips as the realization hit her.

His office was still but for the dulcet tones of Billie Holiday in the background. The expression in her eyes went dark, lethal. “I’ll fucking report you.” Her fists were clenched so hard her knuckles had turned white.

“No, you won’t, Princess.” He took a tentative step into her strike zone, then another. He believed she was too obedient to slap him, but he wasn’t stupid. Once he was inches from her, without any scratches from the cornered kitten, he was emboldened enough to reach behind her head and pulled away the elastic band, letting her soft locks spool down to her shoulder. Released from confinement, he could smell coconut and mint conditioner launch into the air. He twirled a lock around one of his fingers, marveling at how silky it felt. “If you tell someone, they’ll know what a bad girl you’ve been.”

“What about your job? Even you’re not above the law, Ben.” She didn’t run or push him away, just looked at him with desperation.

“Oh, sweetheart, you know that isn’t true. I’ll pay off who I need to, and everyone else will fall in line to protect my legacy. You, on the other hand, will be forever doomed to be the girl who made a fuss and lost her job after getting fucked by Ben Solo.” He devoured the expressions she made as she processed her situation. Watched the entire life cycle of her rage.

“You’re fucking terrible, Solo.” A seed of anger.

“Rule number one: you will call me Ben or Daddy.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Sprout.

“Rule number two: you will come when called until the ring is delivered or you won’t get it back.”

“This is absolute bullshit!” Blossom.

“Rule number three: I will pleasure and punish you as I see fit, and you will take it, or I will tell your handsome fiance what a bad girl you are.”

“Don’t you dare bring Poe into this.” And shrivel on the vine. She never won a fight against him.

“Rule number four: you don’t let said fiance touch you until you have the ring, or I will tell him.”

“Fucking shit Ben,” She was exasperated. Exasperated meant resigned.

“Rule number five: you are absolutely mine for the next ten days. Understood?”

… "Yes." And even the snark is gone. He was almost surprised how easily she broke for him. He was absolutely certain she wanted him. 

“What was that?”

“Yes, Ben.” He made a beckoning gesture with his hand. She could do better than that. “Yes, Daddy,” she mumbled, her glare thorough and indignant.

“See, I don’t think you do. I think I need to test you.” Dropping the lock of hair, he moved his hand down to her waist and spun her around, pinning her to the desk. “I think an oral examination is necessary.” The smallest smile betrayed itself when he winked at her, but she pushed it back, setting her jaw firmly in place. Always such a challenge. He leaned his face down to his princess’s, eager to coax the smile back.

Ben could feel her hesitation as he pressed his lips to hers, as he moved to nibble at her bottom lip and suckle the top, but after a few prods at her teeth with is tongue, she began to unravel for him. Her arms traveled up his chest to find purchase at his neck and run fingers through his long dark hair. She tasted delicious, like the honeyed quality of her words flavored her whole mouth to be sweet and buttery at once. The day before, their kiss had been fevered, his mind too preoccupied with the feel of her around his cock to appreciate how soft and wonderful her mouth was. The way she moaned when he kissed her made him ache for more. More of everything. More of her. 

Sliding his hands under her supple ass, he lifted her up and onto the desk, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. Clothes suddenly became the bane of his existence, the only thing keeping him from paradise. She must have had the same idea because she had abandoned her deep massage of his scalp to fumble with the buttons of his dress shirt. He stepped away just an inch, releasing the grasp his lips had on hers, and he saw that her smile, breathless and hazy, was back. Her lovely eyes, usually so bright and curious, were dark, hovering on his lips. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it to the floor, and pulled the vice grip of her thighs apart. Leaving their embrace was hard, but it would be so much sweeter when he could feel the skin her velveteen thighs around him.

He started with one Frye boot, having to yank it so hard that it flew out of his hand backward, pegging his coffee table with a clatter. 

Shit. The noise startled him from the revery of her body, and he felt the long-forgotten sensation of embarrassment as he held her foot in his hand. Normally, he would have just ignored something like that--sex wasn’t a perfectly coordinated dance, and a real man didn’t pay attention to such fumbles. But she made him feel vulnerable. Awkward. Touched. Shit. He dared to peek at her face and saw that she was just as startled. The look on her face, eyes wide, eyebrows high, nostrils flared and lips pinched, was the best thing Ben had seen that day. It made him chuckle back into the moment. Their gazes met, and the awkwardness faded away, leaving nothing but determination. His task set, he roughly pulled off her other boot and socks then started tugging at her skinny jeans. 

Ben forgot how much he hated skinny jeans. No matter how fun they were to look at, just cupping every curve, the effort of getting them over an ankle was always a pain in the ass. And she started giggling at his frustration. “New rule. No pants. Too much work.” He finally got the first leg halfway down her thigh and then started on the next one. 

Her smirk taunted him. Begged to be kissed away. “Are you serious?”

“Absolutely. Skirts and dresses only. Fitted. Want to be able,” both legs were down far enough on both legs, finally, “to fuck you stupid,” he tugged hard, grunting, “ at a moments notice.”

Relieved of the offending garment, she leaned back on her hands, spreading her legs wide, the thinnest strip of navy cotton and lace running up her slit. “You would have to be able to fuck me stupid in the first place.” Just an absolute brat.

Kicking off his own Ferragamo oxfords, he swiftly undid his buckle and dropped his pants to his ankles. Her mouth parted as she took in his body, his tattoos running up one leg and over his biceps and shoulders, the hard lines of his abs. She looked like she would start drooling. He was looking forward to getting her mouth nice and messy. One hand reached up to remove her hipster glasses—he was shocked they weren’t fogged— and set them aside before returning to cup her jaw. “Don’t worry. I’m going to make you cum so hard your brain stem unwinds.” Their mouths crashed together again, less gentle and exploratory, instead, reckless and famished.

As satisfying as her mouth was, Ben wanted to taste more of her sweet skin. His mouth moved down to her ears and neck, nibbling across the tendons that corded there as he made quick work of her blouse and bra. Her tits were full and heavy in his hand, begging to be groped and kneaded. Her legs were wrapped around his waist again, grinding his covered bulge against the apex of her thighs.

“Your nipples are already rock hard, Princess. Could cut glass on them.” He rolled the buds in his fingers, eating up the moans it caused. He knew she was outspoken, but the noises she made in response to his touches were maddening. He couldn’t help but thrust harder against the soaked crotch of her underwear..

Every time she tried to talk, he could feel her shudder as if the effort to open her mouth for anything other than a lewd noise tested her limits.“It feels so good—how you t-touch them.”

He always wondered why they called it an ego boost, as it was his Id that started to come unhinged at her words. “What noises will you make when I lick them?” 

“You should probably find out.” Fucking minx.

He left his attentions at her neck to once again appreciate how delectable her nipples were. How were they so perfect in every measurable dimension? He greedily lapped at the rosy pink, earning a string of praise. They even tasted delicious. Aching for more of her sweet voice, he clamped his teeth around one bud and squeezed. The hand in his hair pulled hard in response, a sharp hiss escaping her lips, the entire response saying more _, more, more._ He was happy to oblige.

The way they rutted into each other, soon left a stretch of wet cotton down his length, a mix of his precum and her constant slick. He could have stayed for hours, nibbling and licking at her pretty nipples while she ran her fingers through his hair and down his back, but the damp fabric was a fucking siren call. She whined when he finally abandoned her lovely peaks, but was cut off as soon as he dragged his mouth across her sopping panties, breathing in her tangy musk. 

“Just dripping for me, aren’t you baby? Want me to lick you clean.” Through the fabric, he could feel that her folds were still swollen and puffy from his marathon attentions the day before; a sign that she wasn’t regularly fucked as she should be. Ben made a silent pledge to keep them that abused and swollen for the next nine days, if not until the heat death of the universe. “Need my mouth on your sweet pussy, don’t you?”

When he pulled her hip-huggers to the side, the swollen state of her pussy kept the fabric trapped between it and her thigh, leaving his hands free to wander up and down her thighs. “What a pretty cunt you have.” 

As much as he wanted to dive in, to devour her, Ben restrained his movements. He flicked along her opening and teased her entrance with gentle kisses until she started trying to drag his face where she wanted it. His princess needed to remember her manners. Quickly snatching her wrists to hold them still, he extended just the very tip of his tongue out to the needy bud of her clit and started making slow, tiny, deliberate circles. She practically screamed.

She was panting above him, back arched to in an attempt to force her hips to his mouth. “Fuck, Ben, stop being such a tease.”

He ceased his motions to look up at his prey, her dispairing face just peeking over the plump mounds of her breast. “How rude. That’s not how princesses talk.” He blew gently where his tongue had been. “Ask politely.”

Her lip jutted out stubbornly, but the fight wasn’t in her eyes. He started his circles again, watching her eyes shut tight in desperation. 

“Please, Ben. Please eat my pussy.” 

There was no time to smirk in victory after that request. Ben immediately began plunging into her core with his tongue, rolling his thumb over her clit, hard. Anything to make her moan so desperately for him, just for him. Every sound went straight to his cock, making him strain against his boxer briefs. Soon. Soon he would feed his own desires, take what he needed, but for now, he needed to fuck up her entire existence with his mouth. 

Dissatisfied with the efforts of his tongue, he thrust two fingers in its place, focusing his mouth on coaxing her very soul out of her clit. Every now and then he would drag his tongue away from its frantic pursuit of her release, to lap at the sweet honey of her cunt. He could practically see the blood pumping along her abused pussy lips, swelling as he pushed, pulled, teased and sucked. Her entrance was fluttering around his fingers, clenching so tight he could almost feel her pulse. 

“I can’t wait to taste your cum again, Princess. Are you going to cum for me?” In his mind, her orgasm would serve as the signature to the devil’s deal, and he was eager to write his own across her pretty face.“Be a good girl and cum.” He could feel his words rolling across her skin, ripping away her free will. He had absolute power. 

“Cum for me.”

She threw her entire body back, falling flat against his desk, as an orgasm demolished her. Ben’s name rang around the soundproof office, seeking a crack in the wall to escape through and pronounce how thoroughly fucked his princess was. Cum drooled out around Ben’s fingers, tart and creamy, the vice-like walls of her passage trying both to expel the intrusion and drag him in deeper. But he wasn’t going to stop at one. 

“Such a good girl. You can be good for me again though, can’t you?” Ben continued to fingerfuck and siphon her dry, ignoring her pleas that she was ‘too sensitive’ or ‘couldn’t take anymore.’ No, he wanted to pleasure her until he flayed away her nerve endings. At first, she tried to push against his face, scoot away, cried for him to stop, but soon her moans returned, taking gulps of air that were never enough. Ben wanted to dive into her ocean, drown in the filth he forced out from both sets of lips.

“That’s right, baby. One more time.”He could feel her thighs quake around his head, feel her hands pulling his black hair by the root, and let her cum again, making a mess on his face.

“Fuck. Fuck, Ben. Fuck, fuck, fucking fuck.” Her eyes were glazed over and her chest was heaving as he rose between her legs. He slowly pulled out his fingers, swirling them around to collect her cum, enjoying the way her body shook in response, marveling at how she coated his hand. When her eyelashes finally blinked away the haze of sex to look at him, he put on a show of sucking his fingers clean, making obscene noises of pleasure, then nudged her back down on the desk with a tangy kiss. He loved how sweet and dirty her every hole was.

“Such a filthy mouth, Princess. I’ll let it slide since you were such a good girl, making all that cream for me.” Laying his chest over hers across the desk, he kissed her cheek and played with her hair, loving the way her skin glistened in afterglow. After one or a dozen exploratory kisses, he felt her palm against his chest, pushing him up and off.

Back on his feet, he observed every delicate gesture she made, straining to keep her back straight, How she tipped her knees to one side, crossing her ankles, and tucked her folded hands in her lap. She was beautiful, sitting on his desk like Lady Godiva astride her horse. “It seems that the person who has difficulty listening is you.” She appraised him with her eyes, running them up and down his muscled body, over his solid legs and strong arms, until they settled on his crotch. “You do have impressive restraint at least.”

The soft pillow of her thighs was too inviting to leave unattended, so he let his fingers pamper them with a gentle massage, his eyes following the patterns they traced on her skin. “You forget, Princess,” he flicked his gaze to hers for just a moment, “we aren’t testing my listening skills. I need to make sure you know how to follow instructions.” His touch departed from the hills of her thighs and ventured up and over the terrain of her body, ascending her bruised peaks to make a gentle pinch, over the soft valley of her collar bone to the cliffs of her shoulder, and along the plains of her arms to wrap his massive hands around hers. 

“And Daddy saved this,” he brought her hands forward to press against his tented erection, holding them down so she could feel how hard he was, “to give you a little quiz.” Her thighs visibly clenched and she started to chew her bottom lip. She was going to be such a good student.

She didn’t draw her hands away when he released her wrists like she was warming her palms against him. The position had him towering over her again, so she had to look through her fluttering lashes to see his pleased smirk. Apprehension colored her features, but not disgust. It wasn’t the look of a rookie on her first mission, but a vet waiting for orders to breach the stronghold. Black pupils practically swallowed her irises, her orgasms only having further ignited her lust. Even her tongue made a greedy run across her lips. 

“You want to see it, Princess? You should take it out.” Her tongue made another swipe as she hooked her fingers on the band of his boxer briefs and slowly pulled them down. The sense of freedom was magical, his throbbing cock bobbing slightly as it escaped its confines. Ben has seen his fair share of cocks, and he could enjoy them regardless of shape or size, but he knew he was particularly gifted. It was a goddamn monument: ten inches long and almost 6 inches around. He was built to fuck, to destroy. The way her eyes grew wide let him know what was racing through her mind, but he wanted to hear it. “Tell Daddy what you think, baby.”

“You're so... _big_.” Her voice was a hypnotized whisper. “There is no way you fit that in me.”

Her praise made a little bead of precum ease past the tip as he moaned. “Don’t sell yourself short. You took it like it belonged in that tight ass of yours.” He stepped away from her, the magnetic pull of his cock drawing her down from her perch on the desk, and as she got closer he gently pushed her down by her shoulders. He was so tall she barely met his crotch as she kneeled before him. But shit—the sight of her on her knees! He couldn’t help but swallow hard. They would make it work. “Right now, though, it belongs someplace else.”

The hands that had been resting along his firm quads reached up. “No, no. Just your mouth.” As flushed as she was, she managed an even brighter blush, almost crimson at the apples of her cheeks. Soft fingertips returned to their place on his thighs as she leaned forward, her lips parting.

Nothing was better than the first contact between a lover’s tongue and the head of his dick. That’s how most blowjobs started, in Ben’s experience, so he wasn’t prepared when she brought the flat of her tongue to the base of his shaft and ran it upwards along the seam, ending in warm, sloppy kiss at the tip. In one motion, she had silently commended his size and revealed her intentions for him. It almost had him cumming onto her lovely, devious face then and there. Before he could return the praise, she started sucking the sensitive head, her tongue pushing out saliva to dribble down his length with promise. For the past two years, he had developed a love/hate relationship with her lips, admiring how they could unfurl clever quips on a dime, but impatient when they turned against him. Now, he was past that dichotomy and squarely in the realm of obsession. They looked fantastic and as they moved down, millimeter by millimeter, to take more of him into the warm, wet embrace of her mouth.

“Fuck, you’re a naughty girl, Princess.” It sounded like he had just chain-smoked an entire pack of cigarettes. It felt like he had just chain-smoked an entire pack of cigarettes, given how jittery and heady he had become. Her spit must have been laced with nicotine or opium, as the only thing he could think of was how as soon as he came, he would be looking for a way to get her mouth on his cock again.

Ambitious as always, she suddenly brought her mouth down almost the entire length of his shaft, the head slamming against the back of her throat, her entire mouth tensing as she gagged. “Shit!” He didn’t imagine she would try it on her own; most were too intimidated to attempt it without coaxing. So when she did it again, and again, tears welling in her eyes, a slight smile at the corners of her mouth, he went weak in the knees. After the fourth stroke, she pulled back, coughing, drooling and grinning.

“I think I’m going to need permission to use my hands, Daddy.” Fucking Christ, he was going to bust on her face then and there. He could hardly cough out an affirming grant, burrowing his fingers into the twines of her hair. Her hands curled around his length just below her mouth, pushing around the stream of saliva her deep throating maneuver had created. The sloppy, squelching noises were music to his ears.

“Tell me how I taste, Princess,” his words struggled out. 

“You’re so yummy, Ben.” He wasn’t sure he had ever enjoyed the sound of his own name so much before. As he looked down through hooded eyes, he was met with a vision. A priestess on her knees at the altar of her god, absolute in her devotion. A supplicant, desperate to be baptized. He would do her such an honor. Her mouth moved down to suckle on his balls, lolling them about in her mouth as her hands continued to give feverish attention to his shaft. He was dangerously close.

His grip turned white-knuckled on her hair, probably painful, but he didn’t care. She deserved to be punished for withholding her skill from him. Her mouth and his cock were made for each other. He dragged her mouth back up, guiding his cock back to her swollen lips. “Daddy’s gonna fuck your mouth now, Princess. Open wide.” His hips bucked hard against her face, driving as deep as he could. The smart girl was using her hands to brace herself against him, letting him thrust rapidly without making her gag constantly. But he certainly tried to hit the back of her throat with every thrust. Heaven was there, waiting for him.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” It was all the warning Ben could muster as he moved to pull away from her. His brain could hardly process as she cut off his retreat. Whatever plans he had to paint her pretty face with his cum were extinguished. She clamped her lips firmly around his cock, pressing him down as far as she could, his vision going white, empty, void. Air refused to enter his lungs until he forced it down with a gasp. He growled her name as he came, the first time he had said it since she walked in the door, shooting his cum straight into her heaving gullet. 

His hips continued to stutter until she finally slurped the last remaining drops of seed from him, the gauze of his orgasm wrapping his injured brain as it attempted to begin processing again. Letting his cock fall from her lips, she gave it one final kiss before she rose up to her feet. She wasn’t the priestess, she was the goddess. 

“How did I do?” She sauntered over to his desk chair, plopping her lovely ass down against the leather. She was entirely too bratty, but fuck if Ben even pretended to care; he was far too high from her attentions. 

“Gave me a fucking seizure, Princess.” Coming to, he reached down to collect their clothes off the floor, setting them on the desk before circling around to his chair. “Up.”

She didn’t hesitate, popping off the leather, and then settling right back into his lap when he sat down. He couldn’t help but pull her close, nuzzling and cuddling her. He was never opposed to being affectionate, even with a one night stand, but he had to feel her close, he had to hold her, fearing she would run off as soon as she was finished being smug. “Best fucking blowjob of my life,” he kissed her hair.

“I try to be the best at everything I do.” He has to pinch her cheek at that, instantly regretting his admission. There would be no living with her after that. He glanced down at his Tag Heuer Carrera to check the time, noting the suspicious creamy spot on it. Whoops. They had been at for two hours, and he had a 3:30 with Hux. One more reason to hate the CFO. 

“Well, you certainly are good at following instructions, so I know you’ll be able to follow these.” Her face went dark, suspicious, but the way her lips remained parted, her eyes trained on him in suspense, he knew she was aching, fucking aching for a chance to please him again. Her anger didn’t matter. Her nobility didn’t matter. Her prince didn’t matter. She existed purely to please ‘Daddy.’

“Get cleaned up and back to work, baby.” She exhaled the breath she had been holding, rolling her eyes. 

“Obviously.”

They both shrugged on their previously discarded garments in near silence, trying to sooth the telltale wrinkles of an elicit office fuck. She giggled as he had to crawl down to reach under the coffee table for his missing briefs. He attempted to hide her bra behind his desk, only to be glared at. As he watched her shove a wool sock-covered foot into a boot, and tie up her hair before putting on her stylish glasses, he couldn’t help but wonder what her morning routine was. He didn’t want that to be a mystery. 

She started walking towards the exit, to a place where their tryst never happened, when he called her name. The hesitation on her face was beautiful. 

“I’ll see you at my place at 8, Princess. Bring a change of clothes.”

Her eyes widened slightly and she bit her lip, struggling with guilt and desire all over again. But she gave him one short nod before she pushed the door open and vanished. 

**Author's Note:**

> My fiance is concerned that I am going to quit my lucrative career as a lawyer to write filth all day. I'm considering it. 
> 
> Again, thank you!  
> xoxoxo<3


End file.
